Pirate Girls' Night Out
by Coke head
Summary: What happens on Shaboady Archipelago, stays on Shaboady Archipelago. Drake and Basil x OC
1. Chapter 1

Mary watched as her captain stuffed herself on the table like a pig. It was disgusting. Their crew was rooting her on, betting on how much she could eat and some other customers were trying to get her to pleasure them. Mary sighed and bowed her head, hoping for lunch to be over soon.

"Mary! Go see if my pizza is done yet!" Captain Jewelry Bonney ordered with her mouth full of turkey leg. The grease ran down her sleazy half top and her belly. Mary turned away, covering her mouth and shutting her eyes.

Mary had been raised in a proper family in the Calm Belt. She was properly educated and was an expert in etiquette. Sometimes she wondered why she became a pirate. Maybe it had all began when she and Jewelry would play pretend?

As she was reminiscing about her childhood, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she apologized as she found herself back at twenty one years old in a crowded restaurant on Shaboady Archipelago. She looked up at the person she had bumped into, a tall, handsome man with long blonde hair and a distant gaze in his eyes.

"You are forgiven. I see a light in you unlike any other person I've seen. Are you a pirate?" he asked her, his hand laid casually on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, Marianne Read, First Mate of the Bonney Pirates," Mary said quietly but it seemed like everyone was listening. The man cocked his head in disbelief.

"I am Basil Hawkins, Captain of the Hawkins Pirates," he held out his free hand to her that was kept under his coat.

Mary only stared at his hand before curtseying. "I cannot shake a man's hand, it isn't proper etiquette," she told him, lowering her gaze.

"I see. It is hard to keep such high standards in the pirating business. Please, do not put out your light. I bid you farewell, Marianne," he said before side-stepping out of her way.

"Good day, Mr. Hawkins," Mary smiled as she passed him towards the kitchen.

Mary popped her head into the swinging kitchen double doors to see the chefs making several large pizzas with everything on it. She covered her mouth and nose when she saw all the topping on top of it. Big slabs of fish and different colored vegetables were laid on top of them. The smell was horrible. The whole kitchen smelled of fish and who knows what else they were cooking just for Jewelry, the spoiled brat.

She sat down at her captain's side, trying to avoid everything and everyone. It was a disgrace to be seen with her at this time. She slipped into her dream world as she watched the Hawkins Pirates eat with their captain at a nearby table.

She was back at the mansion again, sitting at the long, family dining table in the dining hall. At the opposite end sat the Commodore Drake. He was so handsome, mild mannered and he worked in the military with her father. What more could a girl ask for? She remembered specifically, his red hair and sideburns. Some of her earliest memories were of Drake's occasional visits. Maybe he was part of the reason she became a pirate?

"Mary, come on! We're leaving!" Jewelry shouted at her from the door.

She shook herself awake and found herself all alone as the Bonney pirates disappeared with Jewelry into town. Mary stood up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Don't lose sight of your light, Marianne," she heard Basil whisper as she passed his table. She nodded in reply and left as if the glutton and her crew had not been here.

* * *

**I was looking around in my files and found this. I had like a couple chapters written so I edited and revised them and I think I should continue this. I want it to be short but knowing me, it's gonna be long. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, sis," Jewelry often called her, "do you want to go shopping? The plaza is just up ahead," she looked over at the woman next to her while chewing on a pizza slice she had taken from the restaurant.

"Sure, that is a splendid idea, Jewelry," Mary replied, nodding to her friend.

"Awesome!" Jewelry exclaimed, and tossed the pizza slice behind her as she grabbed Mary's hand.

One of the crew caught the slice and began to eat it ferociously like he was starving. Of course, with the glutton as a captain, the crew was going to starve. Mary was quite thin in the first place but she ate small portions and was satisfied enough.

Mary and Jewelry burst into the first shop, more of Jewelry bursting in, dragging Mary. It was always like that, since they were kids. Jewelry was always so impulsive while Mary took her sweet time with things. They quickly browsed the shop and went on to the next, purchasing nothing. When Jewelry went shopping, she would never really buy anything. It was just fun to look. Mary was not interested in the simple clothes they sold here: a line of Shaboady Archipelago and Shabondy Park items. Mary's tastes were in fancier clothes like petticoats and dresses.

Finally, they approached the end of the plaza, exhausted from "shopping." Jewelry treated Mary to an ice cream cone while Jewelry herself ordered several. At least she thought of someone else for once. The two friends giggled and smiled at each other as they ate, pointing and making fun of people who was unknowingly passing by.

"Look, it's Pinochio," Jewelry whispered, motioning towards a man with a very large nose. Mary giggled, she couldn't help it. It was very rude, yes but Jewelry was so funny. "You could use his nose as a coat hanger."

The man heard the sudden burst of laughter but paid no attention.

"That guy has pink stockings on," Jewelry pointed at a man's shoes and when he walked, you could barely see the pink socks under his pants. "Think he borrowed his wife's stockings today?"

Mary covered her mouth with a napkin and pulled her cone away. Jewelry smirked, she hadn't had this much fun with Mary for awhile.

"That guy looks like a damn bird," Jewelry said nodding her head to a man who stood out in the diverse crowd. Mary could tell she wasn't making a joke this time, she was pointing something out.

He stood tall and mysterious, wearing all black with a single white plumage in his arched, "bird bill" hat. Across his bare chest was a large black "X" and on his chin that jutted out was a small red "X". Mary saw the red hair and sideburns. Could it be him?

She sat her ice cream down next to Jewelry and began to walk towards this man. She had to see if it was really him.

"Drake?" she asked him as she approached him. He turned to meet her, this shabby girl in a blue Victorian dress.

"Marianne?" he seemed surprised to see her. She nodded, close to tears before he embraced her.

"You know X Drake!?" Jewelry exclaimed, walking up to them, her face full of ice cream.

"Yes, he used to have dinner at my house a lot with my father," Mary wiped her face and stared up at Drake.

"Did you guys have a relationship or something?" Jewelry squealed like a schoolgirl.

They both blushed, looking at Jewelry and then to each other.

"Yes, I was courting her for a short time," Drake said to Jewelry.

"Ooh!" Jewelry giggled, "Do tell!"

"Well, it was a long time ago..." Drake started.

"Drake!" Mary objected, pulling at his arm. Jewelry sat down, ready to listen.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was the Rear Admiral of the Marines and her father and I were good friends. When I was in the area, he would often invite me over for dinner. That's when I met Marianne," Drake smiled at her, causing her to blush and hide her face. "She was sixteen and very beautiful. She still is beautiful," he paused and stared at her before continuing, "Her father allowed me to court her for some time until I wished to become a pirate. He wouldn't allow me to see her anymore but we met secretly in town. We both promised each other we would meet here at the gate to the New World as pirates," he pointed down to the ground as if it was the gate.

"How romantic!" Jewelry exclaimed, clasping her hands together and laying her head on them.

"So that's why I became a pirate," Mary smiled at Drake, "To be with you." Mary was so happy to finally remember why she had thrown her whole life away for this god forsaken lifestyle, it was all for love. She felt bad that she had forgotten, it hadn't been that long ago. But all the battles fought since she and Jewelry set out caused her to forget.

"Jewelry, may I borrow Mary for the day?" Drake asked her. Jewelry was rather surprised.

"Of course! Borrow her as long as you want," she laughed, "See you two later!"

They watched as Jewelry trotted off and then they turned to each other.

"Tell me, what has happened to you since I last saw you?" Drake asked quietly, pulling her up close.

"I'm First Mate to Jewelry's crew. We're one of the highest bounties out there!" Mary tried to sound excited, but it came out rather unsure.

"At least we both made it here in one piece. Now we can see the New World together," Drake told her, taking her hand. "Come, I will tell you what has happened to me since I last saw your pretty face," he said as he guided her forward. Mary blushed and smiled.

Behind the couple, in the midst of the crowd was a rather glum yet handsome face framed by long blonde hair. He stood there for a few moments before almost disappearing into the crowd of nobodies.

"And that's when I stormed up to him, and dug my sword in deep into his side," Drake demonstrated with his sword in the air. Mary watched admiringly as she sat on a bench in the lovely little park. She had lost track of time, pulled into Drake's amazing stories.

"Ah, what a tense battle that was!" he admitted, sinking down in the bench next to her, resting his arms on the back of it. "You never tire of my stories, do you?" he asked her, turning his head.

Mary shook her head. "They seem better every time you tell them," she smiled and watched attentively as Drake took off his hat and ran his hand through his red hair.

"How long has it been since we said our last goodbye and I kissed you?" he asked her.

"About four years?" Mary blushed and raised her fist to her mouth to try to hide her emotion. Drake grabbed her fist and she relaxed her hand to hold his as his face neared hers.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise nearby as if several buildings had fallen. Both of them looked in the direction of the commotion and saw that it really was the case of several building crumbling to the ground.

"What in the world?" Mary uttered. Drake acted quickly and pulled her up from the bench, holding her hand. Soon enough, the hulking figure of the Shichibukai Kuma appeared and was slowly advancing towards the park.

"You need to get somewhere safe. Go find Jewelry and leave the island as soon as possible. I'll meet up with you somewhere else," Drake instructed her. Mary was scared and her heart was racing. Just as she was about to let go of him to run away, he pulled her up close in and embrace and kissed her. As soon as it started, it was over. He pulled away and she was lost in thought for a moment.

"Run as fast as you can!" he ordered before turning and drawing his sword and mace. Mary turned and ran, pulling up her skirts as she did. She had no idea exactly where Jewelry could be, but she had an idea that she was by a restaurant. Yet this was no laughing matter, the Supernovae had to flee from Kuma!


	4. Chapter 4

Basil calmly sat on a crate in a clearing in the middle of town on Grove 24 as a giant man wearing yellow and bearing the coat of an admiral strode towards him. His crew urged him to flee but he did not even flinch.

"Do not worry, I will not die today," he told them, but they ran to hide in the alleys. Basil pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and shuffled the cards. He spread them out in the air, each card supported by some kind of vine that came out from under him.

"Battle… probability of defeat… 100%," he tapped a card and it stirred under the pressure of his finger, "Flight… probability of success… 12%."

His crewmates still called his name from a distance as the man came up to him and stopped just a few yards away.

"Defense… probability of circumvention… 76%..."

"Could I perhaps have a moment?" the giant man asked kindly. Basil did not look up at him. "I'm looking for a man by the name of 'Sentoumaru'," he continued.

"Survival… probability of death…" Basil took a breath, "0%." The vines disappeared and the cards were collected into his hands. "I know no man by that name. Try asking somebody else," he told him, shuffling the cards.

"Oh, but well you know… if I can't find him… I just get so bored, you know? And when I'm really bored… I couldn't possibly just leave a bounty head like this sitting around, Basil Hawkins." The admiral stared down at the pirate captain giddily. "Speed is weight… Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?"

Basil looked in the corner of his eye to see a light coming at him from his right. Suddenly, he was thrown into the building to the left of him. In Grove 27, a man grabbed at the right side of his head with a loud scream and then fell over dead.

The admiral came up to the pile of fallen bricks where Basil lay somewhere, and summoned a ball of light that burned everything in its path as it expanded twenty feet before collapsing back into the air. The bricks were singed by the light, and somewhere in the harbor, a man burned to death.

The dust settled and the figure of Basil appeared amongst the rubble. He was barely scathed, which surprised the admiral.

"Impressive," Basil told him, "You far exceed my expectations."

"Now that's just weird!" the admiral exclaimed.

"I see it is unwise to face an admiral with a mere ten men…" Basil said, outstretching his arm, which turned into a shoot of straw-like vines like what had held the cards up just minutes ago. Out of his arm came two dolls made of straw. One's head was partially gone, a whole blown on the right, and one was burning. Both were writhing in pain as they fell to the ground.

Suddenly, a huge bulky man slid across the ground, stopping beside Kizaru and Basil. Bartholomew Kuma came up behind him, ready to hurtle him across the island again.

"Ah, such misfortune! Before me, an admiral, behind me, a Shicibukai. Is this the end?" the man coughed.

"No, I would not say so," Basil answered him, "I see not the shadow of death upon you yet."

Each of them turned when they heard a crash and saw Diez Drake land his mace to Kuma's face with such strength, it sent the Shichibukai into a building, crashing it down. This gave the huge man time enough to grow. He was no one other than the Demon Monk, Urouge. He towered over Basil five times and his muscle mass multiplied the same. As Kuma got up, Urouge stepped up beside Drake and delivered a devastating blow to the Shicibukai's stomach. He then socked him across the face, and delivered another blow to his stomach, sending him into another building. He watched as the dust cleared and without warning, a white light shot out and pierced Urouge's arm. He fell over from the mere power.

"Commodore Drake," Kizaru said aloud and got both Basil and Drake's attention, "Former Commodore. You're not just seeing what it's like on "the other side"? You're welcome to try and fight. Though you should understand the state of affairs… and I'd imagine it would lead to quite a bit of suffering."

Drake turned as he heard thundering footsteps behind him. Kuma had his fist ready to grind him into the ground. Drake took his stance and began to change. A reptilian, three-toed claw reached out and grabbed Kuma's arm as a huge tyrannosaurus came down and wrapped its mouth around his head. It didn't see Kuma's other hand until the last minute, when a hot laser beam pierced the beast's shoulder. It shrunk back down to the sensible Diez Drake, surprising everyone who had only heard rumors of his Zoan devil fruit ability. Urouge was distracted and was kicked by Kizaru so hard in the side, he was sent through a building.

Basil took this opportunity to use his ability. He began to transform like the others. Straw overtook his whole body, stretching him and making him taller. His fingers became nails, which he tried to swipe at Kizaru with but he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Suddenly, two fingers in the form of a V-sign popped up before Basil's face and he was blinded by a bright light. Kizaru then pointed at him and shot him in the stomach with a light beam. With a quick turn, he delivered a kick to Drake's face, sending him into the broken bricks of a fallen building. Kizaru froze and answered a call on his den-den mushi. Basil looked up at him from the ground before Kizaru disappeared in a flash of light. Basil's head fell as he closed his eyes so he could rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary approached a plaza after running through several groves and finding no one but running pirates. The buildings were in ruins around the plaza, and there was a huge hulking figure laying amongst some bricks. She came into the clearing silently, scanning the ground for Bonney. It wouldn't be like her to get caught and beat up in a battle so easily.

Mary saw a familiar figure lying face down on the ground. His long blonde hair cascaded down his breathing body. She was glad of that but as she came closer; she saw the blood stain through his coat. She gasped and her heart beat quickened.

"Basil," she called quietly as she came up beside him. He looked at her through his hair as he lifted his head up. His sad eyes stared back at her and Mary's heart fell.

"Mary," he said, relieved to see her. She bit her lip in empathy as he started to sit up for her. She caught a glimpse of his wound but quickly looked away in fear of getting sick. Mary had always been squeamish. She put his arm around her neck and helped him stand. "Hurry, we must get to my ship or he'll come back," he urged her. She was afraid to find out who 'he' was so she hurried the best she can with him. "It's in Grove 12."

They slowly made it towards Basil's ship where some of his crew was already there. As soon as they were in sight, Basil parted from Mary and began to walk on his own. He walked tall and steady, as if he didn't have a hole through his stomach at all. Basil climbed up the ropes to the ship himself and the crew helped Mary up.

"Captain, you're injured. Shall we help you dress your wounds?" one of the pirates asked. Basil shook his head as Mary came up beside him.

"Set sail for the cove and leave us be until we get there," he ordered. The pirate saluted him and turned to start barking orders.

"But where's Bonney? Has she already left?" Mary asked Basil. He led her to his cabin.

"Most likely. We'll probably run into her at the cove. Until then, we can take care of you. But the archipelago is nowhere for you to be right now," he told her as he opened the door and allowed her in. When he had shut the door, he groaned and slouched over in pain.

"Basil!" Mary breathed as she rushed to help him. He grabbed onto her quickly for support and she led him over to sit in a wooden chair against the wall. "We have to tend to that wound now," she ordered, taking his coat off. Even though Basil wore open-chested clothes, she didn't comprehend his muscular structure until his coat was off. Mary tried not to pay too much attention, but he was rather decent, compared to the only other man's chest she had seen. Once when her father invited Drake over to swim with them in the pool in the gardens, he arrived in shorts, which was new compared to Mary's father's weird striped swim-suit, and rather breathtaking.

"There's medicinal supplies in the bottom drawer," he pointed at a desk along the other wall. As Mary dug through it, he took his gloves off and placed a hand over his wound, gritting his teeth in pain. She came back and sat down beside him, taking a deep breath and opening the box and getting some cotton. She dampened it with a bottle from the box and took Basil's hand from his wound before barely touching it with the cotton. He groaned in pain and Mary tried to clean his wound quickly. He tightened his grip on her hand as the sting increased. When she finished, she let go of his hand and quickly grabbed the gauze and began to dress his wound. It was over in minutes and the pain lessened. Mary gazed up at Basil when she was done.

"Thank you," he muttered gratefully.

"I'm rather squeamish. I'm surprised I did that actually," Mary said as she put the box away.

"It's the light inside you, Mary," Basil told her as he watched her come back from the desk. He laid his head against the wall. "You wanted to help me and you got over your phobia of blood."

"I suppose so," she smiled slightly. "A quick question," she started and he watched her expectantly. "Where is this cove?" she asked.

"Just a few hours away," Basil replied as he tried to stand up from the chair. Mary grabbed him and sat him back down.

"In the mean time, you need to rest. You can't be walking around like that," she said worriedly.

He remained silent and gazed up at her with a stern look.

"You could make the wound bigger or allow infection…" Mary added.

"I guess then that I should lie down," Basil suggested. "You may go out on deck if you'd like. The crew won't bother you and they'll see to your every need."

Mary helped him over to a hammock in the corner of the cabin.

He sat on it and gazed up at her, holding her arm. "Don't be afraid to come back here if you begin to feel lonely. I doubt I'll be going to sleep," he told her. Mary nodded and his grip lessened. She headed out the door, and Basil placed a hand on his dressed wound, which had already bled through. After a few moments, he pulled his hand away and there was no visible blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Back after a long hiatus! Sorry about the wait. I will not babble any longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Drake groaned in pain and rolled over in the rubble. He opened his eyes and moved around a little before standing up. Nothing seemed broken, but he was very sore. He scanned the area, seeing that Urouge was still there. He laid off in the distance on his back, but his chest was heaving, so Drake could tell he was still alive. Basil was gone. Blood pooled in the spot where he had lain.

"Drake!" a woman's voice shouted. Drake turned, disappointed to know by the sound that it wasn't Mary, but Bonney. She ran up to him, her face twisted into worry. "Are you ok? Where's Mary?"

"I'm fine. I told Mary to find you when Kuma and Kizaru came through here," Drake told her.

"I haven't seen her! I'm really worried," Bonney said, looking around anxiously. "You don't think they found her, do you?"

"I doubt it. They probably mistook her for a local," he replied, trying to remain calm. There was no need to get frantic, it could get in the way of finding Mary.

"Are you by chance looking for a lovely lady in blue?" an old man asked as he made his way up to them. He slouched over on his cane, and his face was covered by gray, shaggy hair. He wore ragged clothes and makeshift cardboard slippers.

"Yes, have you seen her?" Drake asked, coming up to the old man anxiously.

"I happened to be having lunch when she came through this clearing and helped a tall blonde man."

"Basil Hawkins!" Bonney and Drake both exclaimed in unison.

"She is awfully helpful; that poor man. He had a hole straight through his side. I do hope he makes it," the old man shook his head.

"Thank you so much sir, we must get going," Drake thanked him.

"I hope you find her!" the man waved as the two pirates hurried off towards the docks.

"We'll eventually find his ship if he hasn't left yet," Drake told Bonney as they ran.

"Why did she go with Basil! You would think she'd be searching for you?" Bonney glanced over at him as they turned a corner. Drake was intent on the road ahead.

"I was in the rubble and unconscious, she wouldn't have found me. And Mary is the type of person who would help a stranger in need. If she could, she would have tended to all of us out there. He probably asked her to take him to his ship so his crew could take care of him," he told her and then noticed that Bonney had suddenly stopped. He jogged back to see what was wrong. Bonney stood there, her mouth slightly open, her eyes gazing off into the distance.

"Earlier at the restaurant, Basil was talking to Mary…," she said to him. This caught Drake's attention.

"Did you hear what he said?" he asked her.

"No, but I didn't like him at first sight. He's creepy," Bonney clenched her fists. "I don't like this…" she muttered.

"Come on, the faster we get there, the faster we'll know if she's alright," Drake urged, darting down the road. Bonney followed quickly.

After going on the deck for awhile and seeing the Archipelago drifting slowly away, Mary returned to Basil's cabin to see him sitting on top of the desk with his legs crossed and Tarot cards floating in the air.

"You shouldn't add stress to your wound," she warned him as she came up beside him.

"I'll be fine," he replied, touching a card and it trembled.

"Is that magic?" Mary asked curiously.

"Not really, in a manner of speaking," he replied, touching another card. When it shook, Mary saw some sort of support behind it as it vibrated in the air. The picture changed on the card, from a fool to a skeletal creature with a scythe.

"Is that bad?" Mary seemed worried.

"No, it means change, something new," Basil replied. Mary watched intently when he touched the next card, and revealed a couple embracing each other. Suddenly, the cards fell to the ground and Basil jumped off the desk to pick them up.

"What did that one mean?" Mary asked, bending to help him pick up the cards.

"Hm? Oh, well I don't know. I've never drew that card before. I didn't get a chance to read it either," he told her, fumbling around. This wasn't the cool and collected Basil that Mary knew from the restaurant.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No, just that my side hurts a lot," he said, grabbing his side – the one that Kizaru did not shoot a hole through –. Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Let me see," she said, putting the cards aside. He withdrew his hand and Mary saw that the blood was gone. She peeled back the bandages and saw bare skin. She was speechless as she pulled away, her mouth agape.

"How… How did you heal so quickly?" she finally asked him.

"I'm a quick healer?" he said, uncertain. He really didn't want to tell her the truth.

"No one can recover from a serious wound like that in a few minutes, Basil!" she exclaimed, almost shaking.

"Well, I guess I can," he got up, putting his cards in his pants pocket.

"That's… amazing!" Mary gasped.

"I suppose I am," he said smoothly as he leaned back against his desk.


End file.
